Fighting For Love
by QueenElly
Summary: Summary: Lucy is a normal girl who wanted to join a band. When the most famous band is finding a guitar player, they found one. And why are the rival companies falling in love with Lucy? R&R please! Also contains, Family.


**[Summary: **Lucy is a normal girl who wanted to join a band. When the most famous band is finding a guitar player, they found one. And why are the rival companies falling in love with Lucy?**]**

Lucy is walking in the streets of Fairy Tail Avenue; she was excited that she could see many people.

She is carrying an electric guitar on the back wit a strap. Lucy heavily sighed; she wanted to join a band.

When she was going to cross the street a noise was heard. A car was coming by, it was about to hit Lucy until...

**[Sfx: a loud screech]**

When the man went outside the car is cursing. The man is easily known as Sting Eucliffe. A famous boy who works for Sabertooth Co which also is a rival of Fairy Tail Corporation, he was going to work until this happens.

"You girl, how could you been in my way! I'm already late and you're making me late!" The cocky man said.

"Then why be late for work? Huh? You were the one who almost killed me! Look at the speed limit!" Lucy said, "You went to full speed!"

"Oh, did I?" The cocky man was going to slap her until Lucy slapped him. Lucy glared at him.

"Don't judge me. You don't even own the streets. I'm one of the Heartfilia's and I can take you down!" Lucy said pointing at Sting.

"Oh, ever heard of me before? I am the mighty Sting Eucliffe of the Sabertooth Company!" Sting said.

"Nope and why would I even want to hear about a cocky man who almost curses even if he was the one who makes the mistakes? So leave me away or completely be hurt by my hand!" Lucy said as he kicked Sting at the part where it hurt most.

"I'll get you for this one day, Heartfilia!" The Mighty Sting turned into a Not-Mighty Sting.

Lucy walked to the side and putted her hand in her pocket. She bumped into someone.

"Sorry for bumping to you. Anyways, I saw you face the cocky man. We are the Fairy Tail Corporation, by the ways." The salmon-haired boy smiled at the blonde girl happily.

"It's okay and I hate him now anyways." Lucy said as she smiled sweetly at the salmon-haired boy.

The salmon-haired boy hid his blush by covering his face and said, "My name is Natsu Dragneel, leader of a band named 'Fairy Popstar'."

"Oh, okay. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia and the princess from Fiore. I went away." Lucy said.

"Really? That is too bad, for a princess you are quite smart." Natsu said. **[He is quite in OOC in this chapter]**

"Being stuck in a castle for 12 years is enough to learn everything, right?" Lucy said.

"Oh, anyways have you seen a guitar/electric guitarist? We are finding a new member." Natsu asked.

"I am an electric guitarist. Can I fill in your band?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and smiled.

"Sure. Now let's go!" Natsu said and held Lucy's hand and ran to the Fairy Tail Corporation. In the end, Natsu decided to let go of Lucy's arm because it was a little you know embarrassing.

Lucy was out of breath so she was left in the dust by Natsu. A raven-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and handed Lucy a drink.

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster and you are?" Gray said as she asked the blonde who she was.

"Lucy Heartfilia, It's very nice too meet you." Lucy said refreshed and she is back to her normal and peaceful self.

"Why are you here, I suppose?" Gray asked and Lucy answered, "I kind of you know a guitarist so Natsu Dragn-," Lucy was about to say Dragneel when a terrifying Juvia appears.

"Gray-sama, Juvia missed Gray-sama when Juvia is out." Juvia said as she hugged her precious Gray-sama.

"Eh, Juvia you were out for 3 minutes! Eh, Juvia I am going to tour Lucy in the Corporation. Bye, Juvia!" Gray said as Juvia glared at Lucy and muttered, "Love Rival!"

Lucy sweat-dropped and got in the Corporation. Gray mentioned that Natsu is his rival and such. He also showed her the garden.

**~Meanwhile with Sting Eucliffe and his pals~**

"I didn't know a person stood up to the mighty Sting and it's a girl!" Rufus said as he laughed with Rogue and Minerva.

"He was the first girl who faced Sting, and is different!" Rogue said as he laughed for the 300th time at that day.

Sting is still in his thoughts. He never thought a girl can face him. She's different from other girls. Well, he can't possibly like her, right?

If he do, well why can't he just say his feelings to her? What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
